Breakdown
by black canary
Summary: Inuyasha tells Kagome something she didn't want to hear. She goes for a walk and runs into someone unexpected.
1. Default Chapter

Breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "Breakdown" by mariah carey

Kagome walked through the forest with her cd player, thinking about what just transpired between her and Inuyasha

Flashback

"Kagome, I need to talk to you"

"OK, Inuyasha, lets talk."

"Not here, somewhere else"

He picked her up and carried her to a more secluded place.

"Okay. So what is so important that you had to bring me way out here to tell me" 'hopefully he will tell me that he loves me', she thought.

"Kagome I just wanted to tell you that you are my best friend. I don't want to lose you because I care for you as a brother would a sister and I could never love you in any other way."

Kagome's face faulted a little at this, but he didn't notice. "I feel the same way" she said. Inuyasha pulls her into a hug and says, "That's great. I thought you would be angry"

"Why would I be angry"

"I just... Nevermind, lets get back to Kaede's hut."

"You go ahead, I'm going to go for a walk."

end flashback

She puts on her cd player listening to "Breakdown" by Mariah Carey and sung along to it aloud.

"You called yesterday to basically say that you care for me, but that you're just not in love. Immediately I pretended to be felling similarly and led you to believe it was okay to just walk away from the one thing that's unyielding and sacred to me. Well I guess I'm trying to be nonchalant about it and I'm going to extremes to prove I'm fine without you, but in reality I'm slowly losing my mind underneath a disguise of a smile gradually I'm dying inside. Friends ask me how I fell and I lie convincingly cause I don't want to reveal the fact I' suffering. So I go home at night and turndown the lights and then breakdown and cry." Unknowingly, a tear escapes from one of her eyes.

"So what you do when someone you're so devoted to suddenly stops loving you and it seems they haven't got a clue of the pain that rejection is putting you through. Do you cling to your pride and sing "I will survive" Do you lash out and say "How dare you leave this way" Do you hold on in vain as they just slip away"

While singing she didn't notice a certain demon lord listening, enthralled by her voice. 'She has a voice of an angel, yet she sings such a depressing song. 'Why do I care, she is only a filthy human.'

"What is wrong?"

Kagome gasps and turns around only to see the expressionless demon lord himself standing proudly before her. "What?"

"I will not repeat myself wench" kagome wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha isn't here. I don't have the Tetsusai-" Before she could finish that sentence she found herself up against a tree with a claw at her throat.

"Do not question this Sesshoumaru. I will not hesitate to kill you wench."

Kagome became red in the face. Trying to say something, but couldn't because of the claw around her neck. Instead, she just broke down and began to cry. Sesshoumaru let her go, being shocked at how the usually strong, defiant girl seem to be broken. Before he knew it, the girl herself at him. He was so shocked that it even showed on his usually emotionless face. Unconsciously he wrapped his arm around her. 'She smells so good.' After a little while, Kagome pulls herself away from the demon lord with a nice blush on her face.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean to do that." 'Why does he have to look so good?' "I just found out that the man I love just doesn't see me in the way I truly see him" 'why am I telling him this' "Can I ask you a question?" When he didn't say anything she took that as a yes and continued, "what are you really trying to do with Inuyasha. I mean are you really trying for the sword or are you training him. When I think abut it, you've have had plenty of time to kill him"

Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the least. It even showed on his face. 'How could this human figure out what this Sesshoumaru was doing.' He sighs and says, "You are correct, if I really wanted the sword I would have it. I promised his mother that I would watch out for him before she died. I had failed when that wench sealed him to that tree. I even watch over him during the new moon." 'Why am I telling her this.'

Kagome is surprised, 'why is he telling me this?' Without a thought she asked, "why are you telling me this?"

"I'm not really sure, it just came out" was his reply.

"I'm glad you told me. I won't tell Inuyasha about this. Anyways, I have to go before Inuyasha comes looking for me. I enjoyed this little talk of ours, we should do it again some time."

She starts to walk away when Sesshoumaru said, "Maybe we should. By the way what is your name?" She looked shocked but answered anyways.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome." With a smile she turns and walks toward the village.

AN: thanks for reading. please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like about it. also tell me if i should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakdown Ch. 2

Kagome makes it back to the village in record time. She walks to Kaede's hut. "Where have you been wench?" That was the first thing she hears when she entered the hut. "Sit. I told you I was going on a walk. Where did you think I was going?" "You don't have to shout. I thought you went home." "Why would I go home?" He doesn't answer.

He just starts to sniff the air. He growls "I smell Sesshoumaru" he sniffs agin. Growls. "He sniffs again. Growls again. Sniffs kagome. Growls some more. "What were you doing with Sesshoumaru?" Miroku, Sango, and Shippou who have been listening to this conversation since Inuyasha started to growl shouts "What!"

Kagome just looks sheepish and says, "I ran into him during my walk."

"What did he do to you."

"Nothing we just talked"

"what did you talk about?" This question comes from the ever curious Shippou " you know this and that." Inuyasha growls once again. "What did you really talk about wench?" Kagome, fed up with the 3rd degree says, "Sit sit sit. I don't know what your problem is, but I can't talk to you right now. I'm going for a walk." leaving before anyone could say anything, she heads toward the woods.

Kagome is now lost in her thoughts, thinking about her conversation with sesshoumaru. He's really not that emotionless. He's more of a caring person than anyone has ever given him credit to be. If she was aware of what was going on around her. She would of felt two presences around her. One would have felt familiar while the other would have been unfamiliar and had ill intent toward her. growl kagome shoots around in time to see something lunge at her. She screams and before she could do anything else a white blur comes out of nowhere and kills the demon that tried to attack her. Kagome then proceeds to fall over. Sesshoumaru catches her before she hits the ground. She just lays there in his arms staring at him and him her. Without noticing their faces became closer and closer and just as their lips were to meet. Inuyasha comes bursting into the clearing. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha stops in his place with sword raised at the sight of Kagome is Sesshouamru's arms. "What the fuck is going on here?!" at this point Sango, Miroku and Shippou comes running into the clearing. Sesshoumaru Lets kagome go and leaves with out a word to Kagome or the onlookers. Kagome just ignored inuyasha looking in the direction Sesshoumaru left in.

"oy, wench, what the hell were you doing with that bastard!."

"Sit! He's not a bastard! He saved me from a demon that attacked me."

"Uh Huh. And he was holding you like that because?"

" I fell over and he caught me. Nothing more nothing less. And now because of you I didn't have a chance to thank him properly. Now if you don't mind I'm going to the hot springs to relax. Sango do you want to go with me?" Sango looked at her and says " I went earlier today. Sorry Kagome." kagome looking a little crest fallen says, "That okay I can go by my self. Just watch the pervert. Alright." kagome walks off toward the hot springs not prepared at what she will find.

AN: Sorry for the late update. Had a little writer's block. I would also like to thank all who reviewed, it was much appreciated.


End file.
